


Don't fuckxng see me

by Kinky_Hedgehog



Category: My Friend Dahmer (2017)
Genre: AsesinoEnSerie, BottomJeff, M/M, NotSoft, ProfesorxAlumno, TopTed, tcc, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Hedgehog/pseuds/Kinky_Hedgehog
Summary: Bueno, estar encerrado por más de tres meses ya hizo volar mi imaginación.Historia que contiene datos canon y no canon sobre los asesinos seriales Ted Bundy y Jeffrey Dahmer pero solo incluidas en el fanfic, no crean que es una lista.Esta adaptada para una edad de 21 años en Ted y 36 en Jeffrey.
Relationships: Ted Bundy/Jeffrey Dahmer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. 000. Epílogo.

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

_________________________________

Jeffrey era el maestro raro de la universidad, esa parte del derecho que parecía más que un tabú y ese extraño rubio solo hacia lucir mucho más morboso el tema que se hablaba en clase, pero había algo que llamaba la atención del castaño; ese maldito profesor rondaba en su cabeza incluso cuando tenía bajo su cuerpo una linda victima a quien robaba su último aliento

Todo había comenzado una noche de 1974. Las ideas que rondaban por su mente eran cada vez más constantes atravesando su mente sin aviso en cualquier lugar a cualquier hora. Tras esa fachada de alumno excelente, socialmente adaptado y el apuesto rostro que sabía que portaba no había más que un desalmado asesino serial en auge de su placer, estando en el sitio y momento correcto.

No era idiota, sabia mover los hilos específicos para no llamar la atención y su capacidad para ocultar la evidencia que dejaba tras sus pasos era magnifica, Bundy iba por "buen camino". La primera vez que lo hizo sufrió un enorme cambio, sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire por primera vez en su vida y esa plenitud que le otorgo después de su atroz crimen fue algo que le convirtió en un adicto a sus propios actos. A sus 23 años llevaba un total de 10 mujeres asesinadas bajo sus propias manos, ante sus métodos ortodoxos. Todo encajaba perfectamente hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la fría azul del profesor de Derecho penal.

Era el típico profesor "rarito" del que todos hablan, no tenía contacto de ningún tipo con otros profesores, se le encuentran normalmente en un pequeño espacio de la sala de profesores, jamás comía en la cafetería, su vestimenta llegaba a ser monótona y ni hablar sobre sus lentes enormes, pero a pesar de esa etiqueta era demasiado apuesto y le daba ese aire interesante que hacía voltear la mirada a donde él pasara.

¿Y esto que mierda tenía que ver con Ted? Buena pregunta. 

...


	2. 001. To my office, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten la lectura. 
> 
> Esto está ambientado en un completo AU. 
> 
> No se aprueba aquí ninguno de los hechos cometidos.~
> 
> Oh y una disculpa por si existe algún tipo de degradación hacía la mujer, culpemos a Bundy¿?

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

______________________________________

La mañana era igual que siempre desde que iniciaron las vacaciones, aburrida, monótona y la maldita de su madre gritando en cada espacio de su hogar, la mirada en blanco de Theodore demostrada lo fastidiado que estaba, era la misma mierda cada día, soportar a la inepta de su madre, sus gritos y los malditos episodios de manía que demostraba con el mínimo atisbo de estrés, claro, eso hasta que daba la fecha de volver a la facultad y debería tomar camino al campus nuevamente, prácticamente era un escape para él tener que ir de vuelta a la universidad.

Su vida era una historia diferente de contar, no ocupaba hacerlo después de hacerse una reputación completamente diferente de lo que realmente sucedía en casa, ante la vista de los demás él no era el pobre chico que tenía que cargar con un desastre de madre, el abandono de su padre y la disfuncional vida que tenía sus espaldas… era el chico perfecto, simpático, alegre, servicial, era imposible que Ted Bundy tuviese una mala fama. No daba ninguna clase de problema en la universidad, todo lo contrario, el chico daba el ejemplo ante la clase del alumno perfecto.

Tras esa fachada de mal humor gracias a su ceño fruncido y la profunda mirada azul daba la impresión de ser todo un “badass” pero muy lejos de eso era incluso el defensor del lugar, admitía también ser todo un casanova pero no a la vez, Ted era de los más codiciados entre las chicas y de vez en cuando se aventuraba a aceptar una que otra cita para ver si alguien llamaba por completo su atención, pero el más mínimo detalle le hacía retractarse de algo serio para una relación. A pesar de intentar ser un caballero tenía también fama de romper corazones, una vez que la chica no cumplía sus expectativas se deshacía de ellas como si un pedazo de basura se tratara y por más rumores que hubiera sobre eso ellas seguían insistiendo e insistiendo al respecto ¿Cómo podría negarse a ello?

En amplio resumen, era sobresaliente. Su personalidad, sus notas, sus actitudes, sus logros. Todo, absolutamente todo. Si bien no era el mejor en deportes si lo era en lectura, compensaba muchas cosas con otras, multidisciplinario en toda la expresión de la palabra. Buscar sobresalir por encima de todos se convertía en su propósito cada vez, conseguir esa atención que en casa no tenía avivaba esos aires narcisistas que por muy bien ocultos que tuviera ahí estaban, bastante intactos. No es que fue alguien que necesite la aprobación de su madre para estar bien, solo quería la aprobación de todos, así de sencillo.

Tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos a pesar de llevarse bien con todos, pero bastaba con Edmund y Richard para pasarla bien. Además de ser los chicos con quien siempre convivía, Richard era su compañero de habitación y Edmund era el de la habitación al lado. Hacían todo juntos, desde ir a bares a las afueras de la ciudad hasta compartir cada idiotez que se le cruzará por la mente, esa clase de amistad universitaria que se queda marcada.

Parecía prometedor el nuevo curso, eran exactamente las 6:50 am y el aparador donde estaban las listas de las asignaciones estaba rodeado de los nuevos estudiantes. Se abrió paso como pudo y al llegar frente a la vitrina busco su nombre hasta dar con él, anotó en una pequeña libreta las horas y clases que debería tomar aquel día y se adentró al edificio en busca del salón.

“Salón 3B tercer piso, clase Derecho penal, Docente Dr. Jeffrey Dahmer”  
Suspiró al repetir aquello en su mente. Quizás no era nuevo en ello, pero era una materia y un profesor nuevo, del que tenía referencias no muy buenas por parte de Ed quien ya había cursado clase con él. Dahmer tenía la reputación de ser un raro. Y Ted pudo averiguarlo por cuenta propia en cuanto cruzo la puerta del salón. Ahí estaba el blondo, sentado tras su escritorio leyendo una especie de libro, con esos anteojos que llenaban casi la mitad de su rostro y el estoico rostro libre de cualquier emoción. La ridícula camisa a cuadros y ese cabello ligeramente acomodado y tal vez no lucía como el más raro del mundo pero había ese “algo” en su persona que lo hacía lucir realmente diferente.  
El castaño quedó de pie analizándolo por unos segundos, el aula estaba vacía, tal vez porque todavía faltaban ocho minutos y el profesor no se digno ni siquiera a dirigirle una palabra, solo alzó su vista por unos segundos y darle vuelta a la página para volver su mirada instantáneamente el libro. Bundy frunció el ceño como respuesta y avanzó hasta su asiento, al cruzar por un lado del escritorio solo susurro un cortes buen día que no obtuvo respuesta.

Desde su lugar se dedico a seguir observando al mayor, le interesaba encontrar algo diferente en él, tal vez eran esos aires de curiosidad que le picaban para conocer más del profesor pero bajo las pocas ganas del otro podía percibir como detestaba su mirada, especialmente cuando la cruzó con él y rápido la desvió, eso hizo sonreír con sorna a Ted, le parecía irónico que le incomodará su mirada si era un profesor quien debería la mirada de bastantes alumnos sobre él. Se recargo en su asiento soltando un resoplido que fue un intento de risa, incluso tenía pensado ya soltar alguna frase encantadora para presentarse, pero la interrupción a su idea fue inminente gracias a que sonó el timbre y los demás alumnos entraron con el típico barullo.

El profesor no hizo absolutamente nada por callarlos, solo bajo el libro y enderezo su cuerpo para mirar a cada uno de los que hablaban, su mirada era afilada y dejaba helado a cualquiera que pudo sentirla, un par del fondo no terminaban de callarse y luego de un codazo solidario por parte de un alumno fue que notaron la penetrante mirada de Dahmer. Cuando reino el silencio en el aula soltó un hondo suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Buenos días, jóvenes. Como ustedes lo han leído en la repisa esta mañana no necesito presentación, pueden llamarme profesor, doctor, abogado. Será decisión de cada uno o como se sientan más cómodos. Si les soy honesto a mi no me interesa que se presenten, de igual manera no me aprenderé su nombre. Reconozco rostros así que les pediré que en ese lugar donde están lo tomen cada día que tengan clase conmigo. —Su voz era bastante suave para la imponente figura que presentaba, el que se ajustara los anteojos solo lo hizo lucir mucho más serio de lo que ya estaba, daba incomodidad escucharlo hablar con esa serenidad ya pesar de ello infringía severidad. —La introducción de la clase, bueno… eso es sencillo. ¿Alguien pude decirme qué es el derecho penal? —Hubo varios segundos donde nadie se movía o tenía intención de hablar, eso hizo que el blondo estrechara su mirada hasta que miro en la primera fila, justo en medio, como el castaño que antes le había acechado tenía la mano encima. Estaba totalmente seguro de que ese sería el primer rostro grabado en su mente. Le otorgó la palabra con un ademán y naturalmente contesto bien, excelente para ser exactos. Después de decir nuevamente lo que era comenzó a relatar como llevaría la evaluación, la ultima hora fue él quien hablo todo el tiempo, dando parámetros de que y como evaluaría siendo tan exacto y metódico al respecto.

De vez en cuando se notaban esos gestos nerviosos en Dahmer, especialmente cuando hacía pausas de más de un minuto para revisar sus rostros o esperando respuesta por parte de ellos… definitivamente era una buena definición el decirle raro, especialmente por la manera en la que actuaba, más no era desagradable, incluso… tenía ese “algo” que llamaba la atención en muchísimos aspectos al castaño, había tomado en un principio esa clase como burla pero justo ahora se convertía en algo interesante.

Theodore espero que todos salieran mientras se hacía el desentendido guardando sus cosas y cuando salió el ultimo alumno se acerco a pasos lentos hasta el escritorio. —Profesor, disculpe que pregunte hasta ahora… ¿Cuál es la bibliografía que llevaremos? —Como se esperaba, Dahmer tenía los labios sellados y la mirada en cualquier sitio menos sobre la propia. Quedó estático en espera de una respuesta hasta que miro como el mayor separaba sus labios.

—5682, estantería 213. —Fue entonces que dirigió su mirada al menor, dando una vista rápida al apuesto rostro que poseía, trago saliva bajo su propio pensamiento y nuevamente aparto el rostro con el pretexto de tomar un papel, el cual le entregó. —Aquí esta el nombre, si te encuentras a tus compañeros comparte el nombre del libro. —Casi se atragantó cuando sintió los dedos impropios rozar con los suyos al tomar la nota. Cortó su respiración ante la sonrisa dirigida por parte del ojiazul y solo asintió ligeramente después del cortes gracias que le susurro Bundy como respuesta.

No era nada profesional de su parte tener ese tipo de reacciones, pero le era imposible, Jeffrey tenía esta fijación en sus alumnos, especialmente los chicos apuestos y se convertía en algo inevitable para él embelesarse. Sabía disimular, un poco quizás, era tan evidente algunas veces que parecía una maldita colegiala. Agradecía su capacidad para no expresar ningún gesto, pero su mente iba a mil por hora al igual que esos gestos tensos en su cuerpo, era todo y para quien notara su patrón de convivencia o relaciones interpersonales pronto descubrirían esa fijación. Aunque típico en él… pasaba completamente desapercibido, se limitaba a ser “nadie” o “nada” ante la vista de otros.

La mente del castaño quedó divagando por el resto del día, sintió algo de curiosidad por la insistente evasión que recibió por parte del profesor Dahmer, no era algo que lo acomplejaba pero quería saber porque, fue impecable al respondedor cada una de los cuestionamientos que dejó al aire para que los contestaran, fue amable y definitivamente le dedico de sus mejores sonrisas para conseguir solo un libro que ya sabía cual era. Le parecía ridículo, llegaba a molestarle no ser destacado.

Removió la pluma que tenía entre dedos, señal de apenas creciente inquietud al respecto, era lunes y había prometido descansar al menos una semana en el campus antes de ir con su protocolo de cada mes en la universidad, pero el resultado sumamente imposible. Ted utilizaba una peculiar forma de desestres tan ortodoxo que no se atrevía ni a mencionarlo como broma entre sus amigos. Cada final de mes, tomando un día al azar y en una ciudad cercana pero lo suficiente lejos para no tomar sospecha, buscaba a cualquier mujer que tuviese la confianza de subir a su auto para algo de “acción”. Todo eso había comenzado una noche donde estaba completamente sobrio, frustrado y solo… la idea fue fugaz, donde contrataría una prostituta para saciar su frustración al menos de ese modo pero todo cambio en el instante que sus manos rodearon el frágil cuello de la fémina, la adrenalina lo llevo a hacer más que solo eso, degolló aquel cuerpo masacrándolo a su antojo para después usarlo como vil objeto de placer a sus anchas. Aquello le había llenado de vida, sus pulmones se llenaban de un orgullo que pronto le volvería un adicto. Fue tan fácil para él deshacerse de las pruebas, no había remordimientos, se sintió completo y podía volver a esa farsa de alumno perfecto al salir el sol. ¿Sonaba sencillo no? Claro, no levantaría ni la más mínima sospecha al tratarse del encantador Ted Bundy.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando los demás estaban ya levantándose para irse y sin poder sacarse la idea de una nueva víctima bajo su legado iba decidido para hacer planes de un viaje rápido. Tomó su maletín y salió por los pasillos casi a prisa, se cruzó con Richard al cual saludo y tras unas risas le comentó que saldría aquella noche a una cita, Ramirez solo se burló al respecto por ser el primer día. Entonces una mirada de entre tantas llamó su atención.

A lo lejos podía notar aquella mirada profunda detrás de los enormes lentes y su piel se erizo. No esperaba encontrarse con el blondo hasta la clase siguiente. Aclaro su garganta para disimular su aparente nerviosismo, casi se sintió como si le hubieran llamado la atención. Dahmer le hizo un ademán para que se acercará y dándole un golpe al brazo a Richard como despedida se dirigió hasta donde estaba.

—Escucha, estuve buscando a tus compañeros y en realidad fuiste el único que identifiqué. —Con lentitud le apuntó hacía su oficina a lo cual el castaño solo parpadeo y asintió para seguir los pasos del blondo. Una vez dentro del despacho tomo asiento frente al escritorio mientras el mayor lo rodeaba para sentarse al otro extremo.

El sitio era completamente monótono, todo tan arreglado meticulosamente y supo en ese instante que el profesor llevaba consigo aquel trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo y apenas lo notaba. Dejo de ver los detalles cuando Dahmer prosiguió hablando y en realidad no le había puesto ni la más mínima atención.  
—Disculpe… ¿Qué decía? —Ladeo su cabeza con suavidad y cuando el superior volvió a hablar presto mucha más atención en ver esos labios moviéndose. La idea parecía absurda pero ¿En verdad estaba interesado ahora por un hombre? Más que extrañarle le pareció sumamente curioso el fijarse exclusivamente sobre un “Bicho rarro.” El blondo no era la gran cosa, no debería tener más de 37 años, el cabello herméticamente ordenado y ese rubio cenizo, la profundidad de sus ojos apagados y ese contorno del rostro que muy lejos de verse femenino lo hacía completamente varonil, era apuesto , Bundy no podía mentir sobre ello ¿Pero interesarse físicamente en él?

Al final el profesor le extendió la hoja, hablaba sobre entregar un reporte de lectura y dar una copia a los demás pero nuevamente presto más atención a las manos que le entregaba la hoja, se mordía las uñas, no hacía grandes trabajos manuales y podía verse un par de raspones que eran de curiosa procedencia. —Gracias, chico que se sienta en el primer asiento de la tercer fila. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? Aunque no prometo mucho sobre aprenderlo.

El mencionado sonrió con toda la gala del mundo y poniéndose de pie asintió. —Theodore Bundy, señor. Creo que será fácil para usted aprenderlo si me llama solo Ted. —Guardo aquella hoja a toda prisa. Debía salir ahora a buscar una víctima con similitud… al menos en el color de ojos y cabello para sacar la idea de follarse a su profesor tal como lo hacía con esas mujeres. —Nos vemos el próximo miércoles entonces.

No le dio tiempo ni de que Dahmer siguiera hablando, quien seguía pensando únicamente en como acercarse al chico sin lucir tan desesperado por ello. ¿No sería muy evidente tener un nuevo favorito en clase? De todos modos cada año se encontraba con una nueva obsesión.

...


End file.
